Jennette McCurdy
thumbthumbthumb|Mutter und Tochterthumb|Jennette mit ihrer Mutter Jennette McCurdy wurde am 26. Juni 1992 in Garden Grove (Kalifornien) geboren und wuchs dort mit ihrer Familie auf. Sie hat drei ältere Brüder (Marcus, Dustin und Scott). Ihr Interesse an der Schauspielerei bekam sie nachdem sie Harrison Ford in Star Wars Episode IV: Krieg der Sterne gesehen hatte. Mit acht Jahren begann McCurdy zu Schauspielern und hatte ihre erste Rolle in MADtv. Sie hatte Gastauftritte bei: Zoey 101, Will&Grace, Malcolm Mittendrin, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation und viele mehr, darunter auch Judging Amy. Seit 2007 spielt sie bei iCarly die Rolle der Samantha Puckett, welche ihre erste Hauptrolle ist. In der Serie spielt sie die Rolle der Sam Puckett die rebellische beste Freundin von Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove). 2008 wurde sie für ihre Arbeit in iCarly sowie für ihre Arbeit als Dory Sorenson im TV-Film The Last Day of Summer für den Young Artist Award nominiert. 2009 wurde sie außerdem für die Teen Choice Awards als Favorite TV Sidekick nominiert. Sie gilt als sehr engagierte Person, des weiteren unterstützt sie Vereine wie die Cody Waters Foundation, St. Judes und den WWF.Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB Trivia *Sie hat drei ältere Brüder: Marcus, Dustin und Scott. *Sie hat drei Hunde (Snoopy, Chewie und Musashi) und zwei Schildkröten (Tootsen und Zeus). *Ihr Sternzeichen ist Krebs. *Sie ist 1.60 Meter groß. *Sie sammelt ausgestopfte Tiere, Hüte, Bücher und Kunsthandwerk. *Sie liebt es zu lesen und zu schreiben, wie z.B. Gedichte und Drehbücher. *Sie ist eine StarPower Botschafterin für die Starlight Stiftung Kinderdorf. *Ihre Mutter kämpft gegen ein Wiederauftreten von Brustkrebs, das erstmals März 1995 aufgetreten war und dachte geheilt zu sein, nach einer Knochenmarktransplantation, Chemotherapie, Brust-OP und einer Bestrahlungen 2011.Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB Galerie Mehr Bilder in der Galerie Hier!. Musikvideos Offizelle Musikvideos und weitere Musik von McCurdy unter Musikvideos Jennette McCurdy. Filmografie Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB Filme Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB * 2001: Shadow Fury * 2002: Meine Tochter ist keine Mörderin * 2003: Hollywood Cops * 2003: Taylor Simmons * 2004: Breaking Dawn * 2004: An Bord der Tiger Cruise * 2005: See Anthony Run * 2006: Against Type * 2007: The Last Day of Summer * 2008: Proving Ground: From the Adventures of Captain Redlocks * 2008: iCarly: Trouble in Tokio * 2009: iCarly: Böse verliebt * 2009: iCarly: Vier Fäuste für iCarly * 2009: iCarly: Schluss mit lustig * 2010: Fred - The Movie * 2011: Best Player * 2011: ICarly: Party mit Victorious Fernsehserien Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB * 2007-2012:iCarly Gastauftritte Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB * Zoey 101 * Will & Grace * Malcolm mittendrin * Close to Home * Law & Order: New York * CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur * Für alle Fälle Amy * Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis * True Jackson * Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen Synchronstimmen Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB * Die Pinguine aus Madagascar * Glenn Martin, DDS Diskografie Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB Singles Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB * 2009: So Close * 2009: Homeless Heart * 2010: Not That Far Away * 2011: Generation Love EPs Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB * 2010: Not That Far Away Alben Ein Album ist in Planung. Dieses trägt den Namen "The Story of my Life" und soll laut McCurdy 2011 erscheinen. Am 1. Juni 2010 wurde McCurdys erste Single "Not That Far Away", zugehörig des Albums, herausgebracht. Das zu dieser Single produzierte Musikvideo feierte am 14. August Premiere und war ab dem 21. September 2010 erhältlich. Seit dem 17. August 2010 existiert ebenfalls eine Extented Play, die vier neue Songs, des noch unveröffentlichten Albums und der zuvor veröffentlichten Single, beinhaltet. Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB Am 15. März 2011 erschien McCurdys zweite, ebenfalls zum noch unveröffentlichten Album dazugehörige Single "Generation Love". Ein Musikvideo wird voraussichtlich ab April 2011 erhältlich sein.Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB Insgesamt wird das Album voraussichtlich 14 Songs umfassen, darunter die zwei vorher veröffentlichten Singles und anderen vier Tracks der E.P. Folgende Songs werden auf dem kommenden Album vorhanden sein:Jennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB * Not That Far Away (Single) * Stronger * Never Let Me Down * Break Your Heart * Better * Put Your Arms Around Someone * Me With You * The Summer Song * Heart Of A Child * Place To Fall * Faces Of Love * Generation Love (Single) * Love Is On The Way * Hate Those PeopleJennette McCurdy Info und Bio bei IMDB Fanmail Ihre Fanmail-Addresse lautet: Jennette McCurdy P.O. Box 6355 Garden Grove, CA 92846-6355 USAJennette McCurdy Homepage Weblinks *IMDb-Artikel Jennette McCurdy *Jennette McCurdy auf Twitter *Biography auf Yahoo.com *Wikipedia Artikel *itunes.apple.com *Jennette McCurdy - Songs *Nominierung Nick-Kids-Choice-Awards *Fanpage (englisch) *Kontakt Referenzen Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Sänger